Paperwork Crisis
by skyhawk.04
Summary: Paperwork is what all Hokages face, and all Hokages must find a way to solve the mountains of paperwork. Nanadaime decides to ask Rokudaime for help. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

 **Paperwork Crisis**

 _Mission: Completion of Paperwork_

 _Rank: Unranked_

 _Level: Kage_

 _Length of mission: Duration of office_

"Kakashi-sensei! How did you ever finish up all the paperwork?" Naruto complained as he laid his head onto the Hokage table.

"Paperwork is part of the bargain of being Hokage so you have to deal with it." Kakashi replied in an amused tone, flipping another page of his Icha Icha Paradise.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Even now you are still reading that perverted book ero-sennin wrote! How did you ever manage to finish the paperwork? You must have some secret jutsu that have been passed down the Hokages to deal with paperwork but you are too lazy to teach me. Kakashi-sensei, please teach me the jutsu. Please…" Naruto pleaded with his best puppy eyes.

"Naruto, you are the Hokage. Stop acting like a 12-year-old genin again. And no, …" Kakashi tried to lecture patiently but was cut short when Naruto literally exploded. "I KNEW YOU WON'T TEACH ME THE JUTSU!"

"There is no jutsu to begin with! You wade through the paperwork patiently while not complaining so start doing your paperwork now to get it over and done with." Kakashi said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers of his free hand, feeling a big migraine coming up just because of his ex-student and something horrible known as paperwork.

"Lazy sensei… and I thought you were awesome." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"If I knew watching over my successor for the first few months would be this troublesome… " Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair as the headache threatened to take over his head.

"Hey! You are beginning to sound like Shikamaru!" Naruto pouted.

"Maybe you don't want to learn the secret to paperwork since you called me lazy so I should do just that and waltz out of the Hokage Tower right now to enjoy my retirement." Kakashi threatened lightly.

"NO! Kakashi-sensei, you are really really awesome. Please, please teach me the jutsu!" Naruto pleaded once again with his best pitiful face while adding in a muffled tone, "I knew there was a jutsu…"

Kakashi quirked his eyebrows. "No, it's not some secret jutsu, almost everyone can do it."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he waited with bated breath for Kakashi to announce the jutsu's name and teach it to him. The atmosphere seem to freeze as the passing of a Kage-level jutsu was about to commence. Naruto briefly wondered what the jutsu is called. Could it be _Ninpou: Paperwork Completion_? What hand seals are required? How much chakra is needed? A million questions ran through his mind. Naruto felt like a genin learning a new jutsu again, barely containing his excitement as this particular jutsu would be passed down for the sixth time in Konoha history.

"You simply use… a… Katon jutsu!" Kakashi replied with both his eyes turning into downward-facing crescents.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! THAT'S A SCANDAL! Wait! But if you burn all the paperwork, where do the ninjas get their missions?" Naruto erupted, jumping out of the Hokage chair, almost hitting his head on the ceiling of the office.

"Nah, I was just kidding with you. Well you see, you just have to use your… " Kakashi was once again cut short.

"Don't you dare say something along the lines of Katon jutsus and explosive tags! If not, I will throw you into Konoha jail and burn your Icha Icha books, previous Hokage or not!" Naruto threatened with a warning finger jabbing at his ex-sensei's chest.

"Calm down Naruto. Don't overreact. I was just going to suggest you use your signature jutsu." Kakashi moved his hands in a placating manner, putting on a sheepish smile to save his beloved books and pride.

"WHAT? Fuuton: Rasenshuriken? Or Kurama mode? That's hardly any better!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's wrong with your brain sensei? It must be all the Hokage paperwork that did this to you right? No wonder you retired! It's okay, I'll ask Sakura to run a check-up on your brain."

"Naruto, this is not the way to treat your elders! All you need to do is just to ask nicely until I finish my explanations." Kakashi face-palmed.

"Alright alright. _Rokudaime Hokage-sama_ , could you please teach me how to complete all my paperwork in an efficient manner?" Naruto asked in a sickly-sweet manner before adding in an undertone, "Like you're the one to talk, spouting nonsense just like your rubbish excuses of being late."

Kakashi cringed at Naruto's tone before continuing, "You know, _Nanadaime Hokage-sama_ , Sasuke is right, for a Hokage, you are still really dense. I was just gonna tell you to use Kage Bushins…"

Naruto visibly brightened. "Hey! That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that!? You really are awesome and a genius sensei! Thanks for the help! _TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_ "

A hundred Narutos appeared. Kakashi sweat-dropped as Naruto happily gave out orders to his clones to collect and finish the mountains of paperwork strewn all over the Hokage office.

 _A few days later_

"Sensei… this isn't helping… yeah, sure I get the work done, I just get overloaded with information once I dispel my clones that my head is gonna burst…" Naruto complained once again, back to square one with his head on Hokage table.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, deciding not to tell his blonde student that he told him to use Kage Bunshin, not Tajuu Kage Bunshin…

 _End_


End file.
